THBL
by Hemlocksip
Summary: His hands shook with the pain, the bandages around his chest made it hard to breath, no it wasnt the bandages it was the cuts thought Tenabre his hand grabbed a mirror and saw his face, two simple words came out of his mouth. "Bloody hell." Brie followed by Blake walked into the room and smirked at the his reaction. (Rated M for future violence.) (OCXRWBY)
1. Chapter 1

**First, Thanks for tuning for my 2** **nd** **fanfiction I hope you enjoy what I deliver okay less chit chat more Story.**

 **Tenabre,** scratched the back of his head in a fast and swift movement the nerves were getting to him, at his side was his partner and longtime friend **Brie** , she smiled in pure bliss when reaching Beacon, four weeks they spent there and all they have done was usual teenage things, the brown haired boy was getting each day more anxious he wished to hunt, Brie was just fine with slacking around the dorm but Tenabre wasn't like her maybe that's why they worked together so well complementing each other's weakness with strength. The bright orange haired girl next to him grew a huge smile when reaching the academy she couldn't wait to see her other friends **Halon** and **Lakai** , Halon was a shield wielding, foul mouth, fight picker, drinking Loyal companion, Lobo was a mute or lead the 3 to believe that, but a good person, deeply spiritual and kind hearted, Halon took a liking right way to the short individual, the team was good team Tenabre was at the helm and together they made Team THBL or thunderbolt.

"So Brie what do want to do when we get back to the school?" The girl with tattered jeans looked back at the smirking boy next to her, she was always a ball of joy with her partner around she gladly answered. "I'm going to upgrade my weapon, like always." A bad habit of our resident troublemaker is that she always during her free time she would either eat or develop that armament of hers. "We seriously need to get you a boyfriend." Commented the boy with emerald eyes to his partner. "You volunteering?" Tenabre laughed has he looked back at his best friend. "Last thing I want is an angry ex as a partner." The airship began to land the two got out of their seats as they begin to walk, they saw a large individual followed by a much shorter lad by his side. "Halon, Lakai we got you your things." Brie hands a white plastic bag to the giant. "Halon Thanks you Brie, I and Lakai shall deliver items to room." The purple haired mute loots the bag and removes from the contents two scented candles he smiles and bows to his teammates and goes running to their dorm. "Halon thinks that partner is a strange fellow." The knight looked into the sack and was content with what he saw.

The air was cool that spring morning it was one of those days that it could be the perfect morning, and finally Yang could rest from the classes, she walked out from the cold building she took a deep breath the breeze was just perfect it smelled like daisies to the brawler, everything seemed perfect until a short boy hit her with his entire body and made the 2 fall to the ground. The blond of course responded with anger. "WHAT THE HELL KID CHECK WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Lakai stepped back he bowed twice and helped the Yang up from the floor, he removed a small piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to the blond, who in turn read it out loud. "I am sorry, please forgive me." Lakai carried a number of these in case if he hurt someone, always in case thought the purple haired teen. "Okay I accept your apology but I rather you apologize in words." He put a hand to his mouth and then throat trying to signify that he couldn't speak, the blond took a second to understand but after a while she comprehended what tried to relay. "Okay a mute in Beacon that's new I'm Yang by the way." Lobo drew a huge smile and showed her a new piece of paper with his name. "So I guess you Lakai?" The teen shook his head accepting the attempt to guess his name, he shook her hand with a great grip that made her screech slightly "Okay kid I got to go anyway it was nice meeting you." The boy nodded in response, a new friend he thought I have a new friend as these small ideas floated from his mind his friend Halon joined him. "Lakai friend, Halon wishes to train, interested?" The mountain that stood in front of the mute smiled and walked with his partner to the gym of the school.

"What are going to do now?" Brie walked backwards looking at her longtime friend with a pout and him with a grin, this was something they always did when one laughed the other would cuss and think it annoying but at some seconds they laughed at the same thing or hate something together. "I'll probably join Halon and Lakai in mean time you better not make any trouble my family only has that much money." The girl pouted for a second before returning back to her joyful smile. "Come on you loved when I set the casino on fire with fireworks." Tenabre smiled and looked at his mud covered shoes. "Yea but it cost almost 22 million Yen to fix and yet it wasn't the most expensive thing you broke." Brie laughed and turned her back almost having a second shower in the school fountain she shook her arm in the air before being thrown aside by a red glare in front of Tenebrae. Ruby Rose got up from grass and removed the small stain of dirt in her hood while Brie looked angrily at her partner. "YOU JERK, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?!" Tenebrae looked up from his dirty shoes and drew a small sigh. "Thank you for saving my partner of a sudden humiliation. Can I repay you anyway?" Ruby took that awkward smile she had when meeting new people. "You don't need to do anything, I'm help." Ruby eyes widen when saying that she messed up, god dammit I didn't mean… crap, I hope he doesn't make fun of me. "I'm help, that's cute, but I insist." He hands her a piece of paper with his number and name a small smile along with the small piece of information. "If you ever change your mind." Ruby blushed and teleported behind of him, passing aside the angrily looking red head at the boy who somewhat asked her out. "Ten Ten I am going to stab you." The emerald eyed boy smirked before running at great speed escaping the anger of his longtime friend she screamed profanity after profanity her, long beige jacket made it hard to keep a steady pace especially someone who trained track for almost 6 years. Tenebrae slowed down when reaching the his dorm room, he unlocked the door with a fast move as Brie came feet stooping down the hall way he didn't close the door he let her in she was tired running all around the academy was what the billionaire child needed. "Had enough Brie?" She panted and hit him in the leg while holding herself, both hands on her thighs accompanied by heavy breath. "Go fuck yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby looked at a her homework having her frown filled with frustration, yea she did skip 2 years but she would never think that classes could get so difficult, she sighed once again, looking around the room for something to distract her and ease her mind. She grabbed the piece of paper she had gotten yesterday from a strange boy; he said he wanted to repay the debt after saving his partner well actually it was more like assault to be honest she hit the girl and made her fall to the ground because landing on water wasn't the best idea. She looked at the number one last time and grabbed her scroll typing the digits slowly so she wouldn't make any mistake. "Hello?" A thick and raspy voice answered the call, the reaper coughed for a second and talked. "Hi... is this Tenabre Maesus?" There was heard a rumble from the other side of the call and a more light and calm voice answered. "Yes I'm him and who are you?" Ruby coughed once again and with a smirk spoke. "I'm the girl who saved your partner yesterday." Tenabre gave a small chuckle to the happening of the past day and said. "Yes and how can I help you miss?" Ruby opened the door to hallway and waited for a second before speaking once again thinking of what he could help her with. "Can you meet me at the gym and my name is Ruby FYI." She disconnected the call and with a skip of a heartbeat her teammate Blake stood in front of her leaning against a wall. "Who were you talking to Ruby?" The faunus pierced the young reaper with those gashing eyes of hers expecting an answer. "I'm going to meet Yang…" The ninja stepped in front of her team leader with a stern look and an equal stern voice. "You're a horrible liar Ruby, where ever you're going I'm coming to." The girl with the long red hood walked down the hallway followed closely by the raven haired protector.

Tenabre looked over his equipment he wasn't sure what this Ruby girl was capable of so he made sure he was ready, his twin pistol: Thank you and Please where loaded with rubber bullets but was willing to change to hollow point if she did something unexpected, his Gloves where slick and clean the dark leather made it easy to gain a grasp on a ledge or someone's throat. The cold air made him remember the winter 7 years in the past, a shiver made its way down his spine those thoughts quickly evaporated from his mind when walking out into the warm windowed room the sun beamed on to his snow like skin. He looked at the people around there was some training with wooden blunt swords others with their hands learning in a slow pace technics to countering and striking a foe where it hurts.

Ruby climbed to one of the dozens rings in the large building while Blake watched closely from the side on a bench. Tenabre joined her and gave her a small noble bow, he Weiss where much alike thought the redhead. "What can I help you with today?" The emerald eyed boy smiled as he showed the two pistols. "We are going to fight." Rose pulled Crescent Rose from her back and made her opponent smirk. "Word of advice Miss, Don't cut my skin." The fight started with Tenabre firing two shots, his target escaped both and she began to close the gap between the two, a swing of the scythe made the dual wielder back up to the corner, Ruby shot six shots one grazed the shoulder pad of the boy, he rolled into the swings of his enemy and delivered a good punch to ribs making her gag for air and gave him enough time to get away. He reached for his pistols this time making sure the target doesn't escape as 24 bullets zipped across the air 8 made their way into her chest and tights. Ruby once again made it to hand to hand range while Tenabre reloaded his two guns. With a down ward swing she made a small cut in the arm that tried to block the swing. "Fuck... *pant* pant*…that hurt." Stopped completely and observed the gash on his right arm. "You give up?" Ruby smiled as she pointed the menacing weapon at the boy. "Well it seemed you forgot one important thing…" A large crystal formed around the skin that was left on the scythe, Tenabre grabbed it and broke it with knee and started to duel Ruby with a baton made out of a green rock and hit her in the leg and made her kneel on the ground he took the Crescent rose from her hands and pointed at her head. "Drop it." Blake's gamble shroud was pointed at the emerald eyed boy he smiled as he slowly and carefully laid the weapon next to Ruby and helped her up. "That was a pleasure miss Ruby I hope next time we can continue our fight, but next time maybe your friends don't intervene." He walked of the ring and gave the girls a nice smirk of I think were friends. "He's dangerous." Blake stated in cold and harsh tone Ruby pouted at her and said with puppy eyes. "He's fun, and besides that we might get to work together more often."

Lakai bit down into a piece of chicken in the cafeteria with Halon and Brie next to him they chatted about classes when Tenabre joined them sitting next to Brie who he gave her a small hug and stretched his arms over the table, the large wound wasn't unnoticed by the red head who of course responded. "WHO DID THAT TO YOU ILL KILL THEM." She seemed furious, the 3 boys with great self-peril calmed her down. "What does it matter anyway I might have done it to myself." Tenabre seemed to enjoy her distress but still felt the pain and anxiety she felt. "If you did it to yourself I will heal you then I will STAB YOU!" She grabbed her friend and dragged him to their dorm and left and entire room of students looking at the oddball partnership especially their teammates. "Lakai friend, Halon does not understand how they do not date?" The mute shrugs his shoulders while still devouring an orange like a savage.

"You still need to tell me who did this to you." Tenabre sat in a wooden chair with his arm over a white sheet Brie's cold hand held down medical band aid over the cut. "If you need to know it was the girl who helped you." Her gloved hand held down the arm with more strength and made it hurt a little more. "That's what you get for going out with strange girls."


End file.
